The End, Again
by AlwaysandForever323
Summary: It has been years since the Titans defeated Trigon. However, Raven starts having dreams of the end. Are these dreams just merely dreams, or are they visions of the future? Can Raven face the end of the world, again? RaexBB.
1. Chapter 1

**The End, Again**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

This is my first fanfic. Its of Raven and Beast Boy. Its an idea I have had for a while now and I'm excited for people to finally see it. I really hope you like it because I have loved writing it. I'm open for positive criticism, but please be respectful! Thanks!

* * *

The Tower was quiet since it was nearing two a.m. in the morning. Only two of the inhabitants of the tower were still awake. Raven and Beast Boy sat next to each other in awkward silence. They had finally crossed from the teen years into early adulthood. Raven, who had just recently _not_ celebrated her nineteenth birthday, was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled tightly up to her chest. Her face was painstakingly blank and showed no traces of the previous terror from her nightmare. Beast Boy, who had turned eighteen a while back, sat with his head bowed down over his knees. Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy lifted his head and stared ahead of him with a pained look on his face.

"I've tried, Raven," he mumbled to the dark empath. "Our whole friendship I have tried to cheer you up. I made jokes, but you never laughed. In fact, my efforts only made you hate me," he finished and stood up. Beast Boy knew that he was in love with his purple haired teammate, but it didn't seem to make any difference. "I tried, but now I'm giving up Raven. I don't want you to hate me anymore, so you get your way. I'll leave you alone from now on," he declared and attempted to walk away, but something stopped him. Looking back he saw that Raven had grabbed his hand.

The composure that had been plain on her face had completely vanished. Tears were in her beautiful violet eyes and clung to her long ebony lashes before streaming down her face. Beast Boy moved a step forward his heart aching at the site of her, but he stopped when he realized she was trying to say something.

"I _don't _hate you. Please, Garfield, don't give up on me," she sobbed. Beast Boy hated his true name, but he couldn't help but like it when she said it. Beast Boy sat back down next to her and pulled Raven onto his lap. She immediately buried her head into his shoulder and struggled to keep her sobbing under control, but all she managed to do was soak his uniform with tears and tremble violently. Beast Boy kissed the top of her head and smelled the faint sent of her lavender shampoo.

"I promise to never give up on you again, Raven. No matter what, I'll always be here even if you don't want me," he said as he gently rocked her in his arms. A mumble emitted from his chest and Beast Boy craned his head to hear her better. "What did you say?"

Raven lifted her head slowly as if it was incredibly heavy. "I want you with me. I . . . I just don't know how to control myself with you," she explained. Beast Boy smiled from the inside out. Of all the things he had come up with as to why she pushed him away the fact that she actually returned his feelings had never crossed his mind.

"So you _do_ like me? I knew it, I'm irresistible," he said in an overly dramatic voice to lighten the mood. It seemed to work because Raven had finally stopped crying. He was not used to seeing her this way . . . so fragile. "Raven . . . tell me your dream," he said. It was more of a request then a demand. Raven must have heard it in his voice because she actually answered.

"I dreamed that my father came back," Raven whispered. Beast Boy stiffened at the thought of Trigon.

"But Raven, we defeated him," was Beast Boy's eventual response.

"Yeah . . . I hope so," Raven said as she snuggled close into Beast Boy from the sudden cold. A few minutes passed in silence. Beast Boy couldn't believe what he had just heard. Looking down he realized that Raven was actually asleep.

_Raven was running and running down the streets of Jump city. Her hair was long just like the last time she had nearly ended the world. She wore a white silk dress that had splattered blood on it here and there. It exposed most of her shoulders and went all the way down to her ankles. Her hands and feet were bound by medical gauze, but blood was starting to seep through. Everyone on the street was frozen in place just like last time and the sky was red as blood. Despite the fact that it was the end of the world Raven felt calm. _

_She could hear her name being screamed just behind her, but she couldn't stop or slow down. Her teammates would keep her from finishing her task, and that she could not allow. Raven ran faster and ignored the pain caused with each step she took. She was almost there . . . she could see the large pure white marble of city hall. _

Gasping for air, Raven woke up from her sleep her body covered in sweat. She looked around wildly and recognized that she was in her room, but how could that be? The last thing she remembered was talking to Beast Boy. Then her memory from the previous night came back and she flushed crimson. He knew . . . and he wanted her back. Raven had felt that emotion coming off him strongly. Sighing, Raven got out of bed. She had a lot to answer to this morning because she knew Garfield would not let last night go by with out a comment.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please go and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Looking at her reflection in the mirror Raven couldn't help but feel apprehensive. She kept expecting to see four red eyes instead of two violet ones. Nothing in her image changed and the only thing that stared back at her was a tall and lean purple haired woman who by most standards was in serious need of a tan. Today, she decided to forgo wearing her usual blue leotard and cape for civilian clothes. She just needed some semblance of normalcy today. Therefore, in place of her uniform she wore dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black fitted shirt. Other then the red jewel on her forehead she appeared perfectly normal . . . purple hair was not completely strange for human children. People would just assume she was a Goth. Sighing, Raven left her room to join her other teammates. 

She hadn't gotten far when she spotted Beast Boy blocking her path to the common room. Raven groaned internally, she had been hoping to avoid talking about the previous morning for a long as possible. Beast Boy was also in civilian clothes, which was just as odd for him as it was for her. He had on plain light wash jean shorts and a white tee-shirt that was at least a size too big. Raven had to take a deep breath to regain her composer because despite the fact that he was in baggy casual clothes it made him look . . . irresistible. From the smug look on his face, he knew exactly how she was reacting. Raven stopped a safe distance away from him and placed her hands firmly on her hips in an attempt to look threatening . . . or at lest indifferent. Beast Boy pushed himself off the wall and closed the distance between them. Raven had to look up because he was now at least a head taller then she was. She could feel the heat coming off his body and could smell his light collogue that was never too overpowering.

"How did you sleep?" he asked shocking Raven. She had expected him to bombard her with a million questions. She narrowed her eyes on his warily.

"Not too bad. I've slept better. Is that all because I was going to get something to eat," she said and tried to step around him. Beast Boy was a little quicker and took a step back and blocked her way with his body yet again. Taking a deep breath Raven willed her powers to settle down.

"Actually, I'm not finished. Thank you for asking though," he said above her. Raven refused to meet his gaze and merely looked down at her feet. Now she regretted not wearing her cape because at the moment she yearned for a hood. "I was wondering if we could spend the day together . . . you know just the two of us. We can go to that book store you love if you like," Beast Boy offered. Raven's building anger died with that sentence. Looking up she felt her mouth tug into a half smile.

"Okay . . . I was going to go to the book store anyways . . . for a couple of hours if you want to come along too," she said knowing full well the idea of being in a store with books that had no pictures in them would horrify Beast Boy. Just because she liked him didn't mean she had to make life easy for him.

"Sounds good to me. When you finish though, how about we have dinner since by the time your done we'll probably be hungry. My treat," he suggested seeming not the least bit phased by the concept of being around books for hours. Raven's smile faded slightly, she was irritated that she hadn't even hit a nerve.

"Okay, we can get dinner after wards, but no tofu." Raven said giving in to his will. Then Beast Boy smiled wickedly.

"Okay . . . it's a date!" he said in a rush of excitement. Raven's eyes widened in horror at the situation she had just blindly walked into. No wonder he didn't mind going to the bookstore. She had just agreed to go to dinner with him . . . and let him pay, which was the very definition of a date.

"You tricked me," Raven replied and tried to sound angry, but it come out more pouty then anything else. Beast Boy chuckled and pulled her into his arms. Raven struggled to free herself, but he was having none of that and merely held on tighter. Bending his head down, Raven could feel his breath on her ear and she suppressed a shiver.

"I'm sorry. You can pay me back latter," he said in his deep velvety voice. Beast Boy loosened his grip on her and his eyes found hers. He pierced her to the very core and Raven could do nothing as he slowly began leaning towards her; his lips intent on meeting her's. Just as Raven felt his breath on her face she prayed she could keep some control over her powers because she was frozen and incapable of stopping the kiss.

The second Beast Boy's lips touched her's Raven crushed her body to his and deepened the kiss. She placed her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped firmly around her waist securing her to him. Somewhere in Raven's mind she registered that glass was exploding around them, but in that moment she didn't care. When they stopped for air Raven pushed herself off Beast Boy and he reluctantly let go. Raven looked around accessing the damage done by her powers. All the lights but one in that hall had exploded into tinny shards.

"That was . . . some kiss. Looks like you missed one," Beast Boy declared and pointed to the one remaining light bulb. Raven felt herself blush and then the last lone bulb shattered as well. "Never mind . . . you got it." he informed her with a satisfied grin on his face.

The door to the common room opened both Nightwing and Starfire came rushing in with worried looks in their faces. Star's eyes and hands were glowing since she thought someone was attacking her friends and home. Nightwing had his long staff ready and poised. However, when they realized that the attack on the Tower was caused by Raven they calmed down.

"What happened?" their dark leader demanded. Beast Boy ran his finger through is hair and chuckled nervously.

"My fault," Raven declared and summoned her powers to collect all the shards. "I was heading towards the common room. I didn't see Beast Boy standing there and he startled me. It was an accident." She directed the large pile of glass to the nearest trash can. Raven turned from her teammates and headed towards her room. "I have to meditate for a few minutes. I'll be out in a minute . . . sorry, Nightwing, about the light bulbs," she said before disappearing into the darkness of her room and closing the door.

* * *

My next chapter. I would love to what people think of it so please, please review.

A special thanks to my only two reviewers: Raven'sWinterRaine and LynetteRowan. Thanks you're great!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Beast Boy fidgeted all through out breakfast. He quickly shoveled spoon after spoon of Coco Puffs into his mouth. His mind was brewing, trying to get himself out of the predicament he was currently in. Beast Boy had caused her to lose control . . . and she was probably sitting in her room rethinking their whole budding relationship. Sighing, Beast Boy picked up his empty bowl and brought it to the sink. The others were too quiet . . . there was an almost suspicious silence and he could feel their stares on his back. Beast Boy rummaged through the cabinet for Raven's tea kettle. She was missing breakfast so the least he could do was bringing her some tea. Yeah, tea always put her in a better mood. 

Apparently, his kind gesture meant something to the other titans because they all began whispering to each other. Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his skin when a metallic arm grabbed his shoulder. His heart thudded loudly in his ears as he tried to recuperate from the scare that Cyborg had just given him. The worried look on his older teammate made Beast Boy nervous. That look from Cyborg was usually followed by a gentle lecture. Glancing at Starefire and Nightwing, Beast Boy saw that they were wearing expressions that mirrored Cyborg's.

"Hey, little buddy do you want to tell us what really happened?" Cyborg asked. They did not believe Raven about the accident . . . well she had lied about the cause, but he had not intentionally let it happen. Why did everyone assume he was the cause all of Raven's explosions . . . well okay, so he had been the source of quite a few when they were kids, but that was years ago. Back then, he had been torturing her with endless pranks and jokes trying to get up the nerve to let the silent violet haired girl know his feelings. Her outburst today had been the affect of a less childish from of fun. Beast Boy felt himself smile remembering the kiss.

"Raven told you what happened. I was not trying to scare her, I promise," he said. From the blank looks on their faces they believed him. How could they not? His voice was dripping with truth. He had waited for her in the hallways wanting to talk about their relationship . . . and get her to spend the day with him. The last thing he had wanted to do was scare Raven.

"Then friend Beast Boy, why are you commencing in the ritual of the making of the tea? You have never liked the beverage of tea before, so unless you have the hurt of the head from an accident am I incorrect to assume that the tea is for friend Raven?" Star asked.

"Yeah, it's for Raven. Just because I didn't mean to scare her doesn't mean I still don't feel bad that it happened. Besides, when she's done meditating she'll want tea." Beast Boy declared and removed the screaming kettle from the burner. Pulling out Raven's favorite mug, he began to prepare her tea the way he had seen her do it a million times. When he finished, Beast Boy left the other's with a silent nod. Beast Boy was in no mood for any further interrogation for the day.

In the short walk from the kitchen to her door, Beast Boy had figured out what he needed to do. He had to convince Raven that they could be together and at the same time have her keep her control. He glared at her door summoning his composure. Her name was displayed on her door in large dark letters. Somehow, even her door had the same charm and character of her personality. It was plain and simply stated with a touch of intimidation. But, that was just the Raven that she portrayed to the rest of the world. Beast Boy knew better then to accept the cold and seemingly blank exterior for all that there was. The previous night had completely obliterated the stereotype that was formerly Raven. Beast Boy knocked gently. It was about time he started learning who Raven really was . . . you know the girl behind the cloak.

The door opened a fraction. A slither of her form greeted him before Raven opened the door all the way. She looked better then she had earlier, but there was a strange look in her eyes that made Beast Boy gear up for a fight. This wasn't going to be a shouting match . . . it was going to be worse. Raven had that stubborn look that Beast Boy had long ago come to recognize as her martyr face. Yep, he was in for a treat since apparently in the short time it had taken him to eat, make her tea, and get grilled by the others Raven had decided that being with his was too dangerous. Beast Boy praised his foresight in making tea . . . at least now he had a fighting chance.

"I made you tea. Can I come in, please?" he asked. Sighing, in resignation Raven nodded, accepted the mug of tea, and moved so that he could enter. Beast Boy strolled in slowly letting his senses soap everything up. It wasn't every day that Raven allowed him in her room. In fact, after the mirror thing she sort of had a rule that he was never to enter the premises of her room again. Of course, that had never stopped him. Oh, the wonders of being able to transform into a fly. Beast Boy decided that sitting on her bed was that best idea since she had no other furniture and standing would have been awkward.

Raven took a long drawn out sip of her tea; visibly savoring the flavor. While she did this, Beast Boy sat perfectly still and took in her form. After a slow head to toe scan, he concluded that he liked her best in normal every day clothes. Some how wearing jeans and a tee-shirt made her seem warmer and more approachable. Eventually, Raven put down her tea on her desk and leaned against its edge.

"That you for the tea . . . you made it just how I like," she said. "We need to talk."

* * *

Alright new chapter and I hope everyone likes it. I just want to mention that this (at least as planned in my head) is going to be a long fanfic.

Thanks you, Rose of Demise and bbissocute for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

It was dark and cool in Raven's room despite the fact that it was creeping towards noon. Raven looked over at Beast Boy sitting on her bed and could not help but noticed that he seemed to belong. He was the polar opposite of her in many ways and should have stuck out like a sore thumb in her room, but he inexplicably didn't. He fit . . . and that notion terrified her. 

Raven pushed off of her desk and slowly strolled over to her tinted window. She could look out, but no one could look inside. That was how her life was . . . like a tinted window. She was never meant to be out in the world basking in the sunlight. She was supposed to be an unseen observer. Some how, Beast Boy changed everything. He could look in through the window of her soul and through him she could feel the warmth of the sun. She knew that she should push him away and keep him safe from her. She wanted him . . . to spend every breathing moment with him, and for that alone she should force him to hate her. Raven never got to enjoy anything she loved for long . . . and she loved Beast Boy with every atom of her body.

"Garfield," she whispered calling upon the power that was his true name. "I can't be with you." Raven said. Her hands moved on their own will to grasp the hem of a hood that was not there. She yearned for cover, but that was apparently not in the stars at that moment. She was too afraid to move and break the silence that had fallen on the room. Then Raven heard the rustle of fabric and turned back to see Beast Boy standing with the most determined look on his face that she had ever seen.

"No," he responded calmly. Then Beast Boy took a few steps her direction and Raven pressed her body against the wall in an attempt to move away. She did not have the reserves of will power needed to be close to him and still tell him no. Beast Boy came to stand a mere foot from Raven.

"This is not up to you Beast Boy. We cannot be anything more then friends . . . ever," Raven said infusing her voice with a harder edge.

"I can't believe it," Beast Boy said with almost a chuckle in his voice. Raven glared at the green male before her. Had he lost his mind? Of course, you can't lose what you didn't have to begin with.

"You can't believe _what_?" Raven demanded hotly. Beast Boy's lips curved on one side into a half smile.

"That you are afraid. That's why you don't want to date me," He declared and leaned in towards her face. Raven's whole body froze and she even stopped breathing. "I have animal instincts remember. I can smell your fear, Raven." After inhaling her scent in deeply, Beast Boy straightened and took a small step back. Once Raven's breathing resumed and his words sunk in she became angry, which was never a safe emotion for her to feel . . . ever.

"I am not afraid! What would I have to be afraid of . . . _you_? It will be a cold day in hell when that happens, and I've been there Garfield it _never_ gets cold. I do not want you to get hurt you big dumb oaf! For having such great animal instincts you have no sense of self preservation. Don't you get it? I'm an evil half demon and you can't be with a _demon_!" Raven screamed. When she was done she sank down in a crumpled ball on the floor. Her blood was pounding in her ears and her breath was short. Beast Boy merely shook his head at her and in a split second he was sitting in front of her Indian style.

"Well . . . that was a tiny bit dramatic. I thought that was my job." Beast Boy said in a joyful voice as if nothing had transpired. "I'm happy my plan worked though" he added. Raven looked up at him with a quizzical face. Her theory about Beast Boy losing his mind was looking better and better.

"What plan?" she asked. Beast Boy stretched out his leg and came frighteningly close to touching her. Raven's breath hitched in surprise as his right leg came to rest a mere inch from her hip.

"My brilliant plan, of course . . . I knew that you wouldn't just tell me why we can't be together. So, I suggested that you were afraid. I knew that by me saying that, you would get pissed off and end up telling me your reason in anger." He said. Raven pondered his words and was surprised he knew her as well as he did. She had underestimated him . . . a mistake she would never make again.

"Knowing my reasons does not change a damn thing." Raven snapped.

"I disagree, because now I can tell you exactly why you are wrong. I'm not going to get hurt by being with you, Raven. I'm not as breakable as you seem to believe. I have powers remember? I can defend myself pretty well. You are a half demon, but evil you are not. Raven, you are the most selfless person I have ever met in the world. Us being together is a good thing. So, what do you say?" Beast Boy asked cocking his head to the side. Raven silently shook her head and tears threatened to unleash themselves. Slowly, Beast Boy reached out for her hand.

"You don't know what you're saying. I can't lose you." Raven declared desperate to maintain her resolve. However her will power was fading away fast because in the end, she needed him. Beast Boy pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her in a secure embrace. In that moment Raven felt her objects to being with him crumble.

"You won't lose me Raven. I'm here and I always will be. I made a promise to you last night that I would stay even if you don't want me, and I'm going to keep that promise." Beast Boy said. After a moment Raven had to agree with him. She was never going to lose him because she would sacrifice herself before ever letting harm come to him. Sighing, Raven buried her face into his neck and steadily breathed in his scent.

For what seemed like half an hour the two sat like that holding onto their brief moment of peace and love. However, Raven eventually detangled herself from Beast Boy and stood up and stretched her weary legs. Beast Boy looked up at her and seemed unhappy that she had moved.

"Come on, let's get going." Raven said to her large green friend.

"Go where?" Beast Boy asked as he too stood up. He winced for a second before working out the kinks in his muscles.

"You promised to take me to the book store remember?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's smile fell from his face and he let out a childlike whine.

"Are you serious? I hopped you had forgotten about that part. Ah, man! Well, if I'm going there you still have to go to dinner with me . . . you know, our date." Beast Boy said. Raven smiled at his protests.

"Yeah, I know. Our first date." Raven said as she took his hand and pulled a reluctant Beast Boy from her room.

* * *

Here is chapter 4. I hope you liked it. I promise the story will start to pick up soon. Who knew Beasy Boy was so clever?

Thank you Raven'sWinterRaine for another wonderful comment. Also, thank you D Hurricane for your review.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. So thank you: Wolvmbm and Nos482reborn. With a special thanks to Raven'sWinterRaine because you are wonderful and you keep reading/reviewing my story. I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

The smell of old books was chokingly thick in the air within the dark and quiet specialty book store in downtown Jump City. It was a quaint store that sold ancient texts; as well as excellent hot cocoa. At least, Beast Boy found the cocoa to be good. It was probably the only redeeming quality of Mocha Books, well that was not completely true. The chairs at the café section of the store were extremely comfortable.

Beast Boy glanced at the clock and groaned loudly. He had been in the horrid store the past three hours with Raven darting from him to the stacks pilling books high as a mountain on the table where he sat.

"You know you could try reading one of these books instead of whining. You might actually like one," a deadpan voice said from behind the mountain of books. Beast Boy peered around the stack and smiled at his date. He had never before in his life been so happy to see the dark sorceress. He was so happy that he decided to ignore her jab at him.

"You know I don't like to read. If I started reading, I won't be me and then you might not like me anymore," Beast Boy said. A slight pink color crept into her cheeks, however, Raven quickly recovered.

"You never know, Garfield. I might just like you more," she responding before taking a seat next to him. Beast Boy's eyebrow quirked up in disbelief, but he decided it was worth a try so he picked up the book on the top of the stack and flipped it open. He had only read a sentence when a gray hand gently touched his forearm. Raven silently tugged the book from his grasp and pulled a different book from the pile and placed it in his large green hands.

"I think you might actually like this one. I only got it because the cover is beautiful. It's a fictional story about a heroic shape-shifter. You know, like you only not green and set in medieval times." Raven said. Beast Boy smiled and glanced at the book. He was bound and determined to read it . . . even if it was the last thing he did.

"I'll read it . . . and then we can talk about it. But, be honest. You picked it up because it reminded you of me," he teased. Raven rolled her eyes in an attempt to cover her blush, but Beast Boy didn't miss a thing. He loved it when she blushed. It made her even more beautiful . . . goddess like. In that moment Beast Boy vowed to make her blush more.

"You better watch that ego of yours otherwise your head might burst." Raven said in an emotionless voice. "Alright, I'm done. I just have to pay and we can go to dinner."

"How are we getting all of these to the tower? We walked remember?" Beast Boy demanded. The sweet and innocent smile on Raven's face curled up into an evil grin as she stared at him.

"You could transform into a pack mule." Raven suggested. Beast Boy swallowed hard and eyed the massive and heavy stacks of books. If he tried to carry the stacks his back would break. A snicker beside him snapped Beast Boy from his horror induced trance. Raven was smiling next to him and his heart melted. For that smile he would carry all the books in the whole world on his back.

"Don't worry. I have an arrangement with the owner since I buy so many books. They will be delivered to the tower tomorrow." Raven declared and stood from the table.

* * *

Raven smiled as she and Beast Boy headed towards the Tower from the beach. She had never felt so happy or alive in her whole life as she had on her night with Beast Boy. Everything had been perfect and simple. There had been no extravagant gesture on Beast Boy's part for dinner, which she was infinitely grateful for. They had gone to a cute small mom-and-pop restaurant that sold a wide arrange of menu options including an impressive vegan selection. Beast Boy had confessed to eating at Momma's Eatery on a frequent basis. It had to be true because the owner, a sweet gray haired old woman, had come out of the kitchens just to say hello to Beast Boy. 

Raven glanced down at their entwined hands in amazement as the sound crashing waves of the beach began to fade away behind them. She could not believe this was finally happening to her. She was able to actually experience the things the characters she read about did. She was no longer forced to live vicariously through the lives of fictional people because she had the real thing walking silently next to her. Raven frowned at her silent date. He had been quiet since she suggested they leave the beach and head back. Raven could sense that he was feeling anxious and her heart twisted in her chest.

"Garfield?" Raven whispered. He voice was soft because she did not trust it not to crack. Beast Boy glanced over at her with a strange look in his eyes, but he forced a smile. He was suddenly nervous and Raven feared the worst. He had finally realized that they would never work out and that he wanted to date some one more like . . . _her_. Raven had always wondered how he could possibly ever like her. She was after all nothing like Tera.

"Garfield . . . its okay you can just say it," Raven said and she dropped his hand. The wind pushed on her back and Raven felt her body welcome the cold. She prayed it would freeze her heart because she was about to be in agony. Beast Boy gave a nervous chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Raven . . . I don't know how to say this," he stammered.

"Then I'll say it for you. You don't want to be with me. It's perfectly fine, Garfield," Raven said. Her heart was racing wildly. She felt angry because if she was mad, then she would not cry. She could do that later when Beast Boy was not in front of her to see her so . . . vulnerable. Beast Boy blinked dumfound at her for a few moments before understanding flickered across his face.

"Raven," he said lovingly and took her hand. Raven was tempted to yank her hand back, but his tone stopped her. "Sorry, if my emotions confused you about how I feel about you. You really shouldn't doubt that. I love you, Raven. I know words don't mean much so I had hoped that my actions would tell you, but I guess you need to hear them." Beast Boy told her. His hand stroked her cheek tenderly. "Raven, I love you more then anything in my life. I love you more then tofu, video games, and myself all combined. You never expected me to be anything then who I really am. You saw past the silly jokes and saw the pain that was inside. For that alone, I will always love you. Also, I don't just love you as my best friend or teammate. Raven, I am completely and irreversibly _in_ love with you." Raven felt her body go numb by his words and then suddenly it was as if her body was on fire because she was burning with emption.

"I love you too," Raven told him. That was the first time they had ever uttered that phrase to each other. Raven promised to never doubt Garfield's feelings for her ever again. She had to stop fearing the worst or else she might lose what she had. "Since, I jumped to the wrong conclusion why don't you tell me what you were trying to say." Raven suggested. Beast Boy's smile disappeared and he became extremely serious.

"I guess I'm not so nervous to ask you this now that I know you love me. Well . . . because our first date went good . . . except the part when you thought I didn't want to date you . . . I was thinking we should make our relationship official. Raven, will you be my girlfriend?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend. I would kiss you, but I don't think Cyborg would be happy if I destroyed the Tower . . . and half of Jump City. I really need to meditate." Raven replied. Then Beast Boy leaned in close to her face and whispered in her ear.

"How about I kiss you on the cheek? Do you think your powers could handle that?" he said with a deep sensual voice. Raven shivered from head to toe. She thanked God every day that Beast Boy had hit puberty and developed that wonderfully deep voice of his because his voice from their childhood was a far cry from sexy. Raven nodded at Beast Boy's request. She braced herself as his soft warm lips gently brushed her cheek in a feathery light kiss.

* * *

Well here is chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone liked it. They are dating now, but what will happen next? Things can't be perfect . . . otherwise this would be a very boring story. Anyways its going to start picking up. Please review because your comments make my day. Seriously. So go review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Thank you, Wolvmbm and Raven of Alaska for your reviews. Oh, and Wolvmbm I agree that it was the perfect date for them. It was a little of what each of them likes. Anyways thanks for the reviews! 

* * *

Raven felt exhausted as she climbed into her bed and snuggled into her soft sheets and pulled the comforter up to her neck. She hoped that there would be no disturbances in Jump City that would need the Titans because she was tired to her bones. Still, she was happy. Her life could not get any better even if she tried. She had a boyfriend . . . a small part to her wanted to roll her eyes for feeling so giddy about her new status, but that was just a small part. For the most part, Raven wanted to run around the tower singing it on the top of her lungs . . . of course then Cyborg would have her committed to a mental hospital. Raven quietly giggled and then took a deep breath to calm herself. 

_It was dark . . . so dark. Raven could feel it press against her body. The darkness was threatening to destroy her soul. Then there was blinding white light. After a few moments her eyes adjusted. Raven gasped at the scene before her. _

"_No!" Raven cried out. Hell was exactly how she remembered it to be. Rocks jutted out from lava pits which provided ground to stand on. Flames occasionally leaped out from the pits. A few feet ahead of her stood Slade dressed in his usual garb, only on his forehead he wore the symbol for her father. Just behind him her teammates stood inside a cage made of stone. Raven glanced down at her dress. It was white and pure. Such a dress did not belong on the likes of her. Looking up she found Garfield's eyes. He was pleading with her not to do what she was about to do. _

"_Your father is waiting Raven. Are you ready to start?" Slade asked. Raven shook her head and tears began to spill from her eyes. _

"_No! I can't. I won't do this!" Raven screamed._

Raven woke to the sound of screaming and she felt searing pain all over her body. It took her a moment to realize it was her who was screaming and she instantly stopped. However, it was too late. She could feel the panic coming from all her teammates. They would arrive in her room at any moment. Raven curled up into a ball on her bed and prayed the red hot symbols on her body would disappear before her teammates busted down the door. 

"Raven, are you alright?" Nightwing demanded through her door. Raven tried to call out and tell him she was fine and to go away. However, her words fell from her lips in a jumbled garble from the pain. "Raven, we are coming inside!" Nightwing yelled. A second later, Raven was blinded from the light in the hall way. She could hear, but not see her teammates. Her powers were working just fine and she felt sick as their fear crowded into her overwhelmed body pushing aside the physical pain. Without looking, she knew that they all saw the symbols glowing on her body. Only seeing the symbols of Trigon . . . symbols of the end . . . could invoke such an emotional response from seasoned superheroes. 

Raven's hands trembled as she pushed her upper body from her bed. Tears streamed down her face freely. Raven willed for the strange writing on her flesh to disappear. But, that would not really change anything. She was doomed . . . again to face the end of the world. In a desperate attempt to deny the truth, Raven pretended like she was still dreaming. When she did not wake Raven felt a part of her crumble on the inside. 

"_No_!" she screamed and collapsed into her bed. "I can't do this again. This is _my_ time. This is my chance to live a normal life," Raven sobbed. Her powers were wreaking havoc around the tower. Things were exploding and breaking and she could not seem to get up the energy to care. Maybe she should let her powers destroy everything . . . after all that is what they were going to do in the end. Raven was lifted off of the bed and a second later she was being cradled in warm and strong arms. Raven recognized the person's smell, which snapped her from her break down. 

Raven sighed and reigned in her wild powers, which stopped the destruction. She could not let harm come to him . . . in the end he was the only thing that mattered. For him, she would stand strong against the evil that was about to descend upon their city. Once, she had calmed, the other Titans joined Beast Boy in comforting their friend. It did not take long for Raven to fall back to sleep. 

* * *

Beast Boy looked down at the sleeping form of Raven. His mind was far too shocked to process anything. He merely sat silently as Nightwing and Cyborg stood in Raven's doorway discussing what they should do. Starfire was also watching Raven, her eyes intent on her friend. Garfield reached over and patted Star's hand.

"Everything is going to be okay, Star. We've been here before and we won." Beast Boy said in a soft comforting tone. Star slowly glanced his way with a look that told Garfield she did not buy a single word he had said. 

"Friend Beast Boy . . . if we won then why is friend Raven is such a state? I recognized the symbols Raven had on her earlier to be of our most feared enemy. I do not think that we had won . . . otherwise he could not inflict such pain and suffering on dear Raven." Star said. Beast Boy could not really argue with Star because she was right. He refused to obsess over the end of the world. He was never much of a worrier. Instead he decided to focus his energy and all his love on the frail violet haired beauty who slept curled around his sitting form. She was all that mattered in his world. 

Garfield ran his fingers through her soft hair and promised to devote his whole being to keeping her safe. Perhaps it was wrong of him to place her above the world as a superhero, but Beast Boy didn't care. The others could worry about the world and he would care for his own personal world because that was what Raven was for him. What would be the good of saving the rest of the world if his love was gone? 

"Is Raven still asleep?" Nightwing asked Beast Boy behind his shoulder. Turning back, Beast Boy nodded to his leader. "Alright . . . team I suggest everyone go back to sleep because we have a lot of planning and organizing to do in the morning. We will stop Trigon from destroying the world again. Besides, we won't be along this time. There are far more of us now then there was then. I'll be in the record room if anyone needs me, but I want all of you to sleep and that's an order." Nightwing said before leaving Raven's room. Star soon floated after her boyfriend. 

"You coming, buddy?" Cyborg asked Garfield. 

Beast Boy shook his head vigorously. "Nope, I'm good where I am. I'm going to stay with Raven. I don't want her alone when she wakes." He told his older mechanical friend. Cyborg's left eyebrow shot up and Beast Boy froze. Something he had said had tipped off Cyborg and he and Raven had never discussed what they were telling the others. 

"Were you with Raven earlier today? You were both gone all day." Cyborg asked. 

"Yeah . . . we were together. It was a . . . date." Beast Boy was amazed that they could go from learning that they had to yet again face the end of the world to discussing his love life. But then again, that was the life of a superhero. Putting your life on the line was a daily event. There was no room for fear in that kind of lifestyle. Perhaps it was a good thing because it made them live every moment. They had to push past difficulties in order to do their job.

Cyborg smiled broadly. "Wow, little Raven and grass-butt. I knew you two were destined to be together the first time she through you out of the Tower window." Cyborg declared in a fake nostalgic voice. 

"Yep, we were fated from the first threat." Beast Boy said. Garfield looked at his friend. Cyborg was an older and improved version of his childhood buddy, but he was still the same old guy. "Everything is going to work out." Beast Boy said referencing the end of the world. Cyborg's smile slid off his face for a fraction of a moment before once again finding its footing. 

"I know it will. Sleep well, Beast Boy," Cyborg said before exiting the room. Beast Boy sighed and laid down next to Raven. He kissed her forehead before drifting to sleep inhaling her heavily scent.

* * *

Well nothing good lasts forever. Hey they are still together though. They just have a huge road block.I wonder what will happen next . . . well actually I don't because I already know what is going to happen . . . and its good! So keep reading my story to find out what happens to our couple. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Thank you Wolvmbm for your review. You are just going to have to wait and see what happens. timkhi thank you also for your review, but I have to disagree with you. I was writting the story as if they were in love since the first sentence. Sorry if I did not make that obvious. I'll try harder in the future.

* * *

It was midmorning when Raven finally woke with a small groan. Her head hurt slightly . . . but she was immensely comfortable. Too comfortable to move . . . something pulled gently at her waist causing her to freeze in fear. Raven slowly turned and sighed upon seeing Best Boy, dead asleep curled around her form. Then of course, the realization that Beast Boy was in her _bed_ hit her. Why was he in her room? Then Raven's eyes widened in horror as her memory of the previous night returned. They were doomed . . . it was the end of the world . . . again. Raven trembled at the thought. Her shaking must have awakened Beast Boy up because a second later he was holding her in a comforting embrace.

"Raven . . . shhh . . . its going to be alright." He said. Raven shook her head fiercely.

"I don't understand how this is even _possible_. He was defeated . . . weakened to the point of near nonexistence. How did he get the power to reactive me as the portal?" she asked.

As soon as she said the words she knew it was true. She could feel him trying to gain control . . . that influence had not been there yesterday . . . or had it? Raven paused in her hysterical shaking to think. She had been having less control over her powers for a few weeks now. After all, had Garfield kissed her after they had defeated Trigon nothing would have happened. All the glass would have still been intact. Something had changed . . . and in a short amount of time. Someone or something was fueling Trigon, returning to him the power he had lost. Perhaps his followers? Raven cursed herself for not locating all his followers and putting a permanent end to their meddling in demon magic. However, she was no killer despite what many thought of her. That was why she had allowed them to live. Now she was going to pay for it.

Raven sighed and turned to Beast Boy. She had been right to push him away . . . nothing good ever lasted and noting she loved remained unharmed. She would have to be vigilant on his safely. She relaxed into his arms and used his wonderful smell to calm her nerves. If only they could stay just as they were in that moment forever . . . but now that Trigon had his power back he was not going to stop until he got what he wanted . . . or he was destroyed once and for all. Raven had no qualms about killing her father . . . he was after all an evil pure blood demon with no trace of any redeeming qualities. Perhaps, she too should perish with him; forever removing the danger of her existence . . . from the world . . . from Beast Boy.

"Could you please go round up everyone for me? We need to discuss the situation and I need a moment." She asked her boyfriend. Beast Boy kissed her neck gently before exiting her room. Raven knew she had to lay down plans . . . plans that both included and excluded the Titans. Rising from her bed lethargically Raven slowly hobbled over to her closet and changed her clothes into her normal leotard and cloak.

The common room was as silent as a funeral. Raven scanned everyone's faces and accepted their emotions as her own. The roundness of Star's eyes gave her panicky look. Nightwing looked cold and distant yet full of strength. He was watching her carefully . . . no doubt trying to discern if they were in eminent danger from her posture. Cyborg was worried and evidently concentrating hard. He was probably inventing various weapons to aide them in the battle. Lastly, Beast Boy sat with a calm posture as if facing the end of the world was a daily event. However, beyond the calm Raven could feel love . . . it was radiating off him and she could feel it warm her skin . . . a small reminder that she was not unloved and unwanted.

"As you all know . . . Trigon is back in power. Over the years his power had not increased until recently. It was not until last night that I put everything together. He has been . . . sending me dreams, I think for a few weeks now. I did not think much of them at the time. Unlike last time I have no idea when he will strike . . . there never was supposed to be a _second_ end of the world since the first apocalypse should have stuck." Raven explained in her deadpan voice.

"Do you have any idea why now? What could have happened?" Nightwing asked her.

"As to why now . . . I honestly have no idea. There is no prophecy describing a second end of the world because like I said we should all be dead in accordance with the original prophecy. Trigon may have been slowly building up his power and shielding it from me. I knew that eventually his power would probably return to him, but by that time I should have been in my grave, which means no portal. I think his followers have had something to do with this sudden regain of power. We need to find out if this is true and put them in jail to keep them to trying this again. However, we also need to prepare for Trigon's coming." Raven said. Nightwing then stood and came to stand next to Raven.

"I'll contact all the other Titans and explain the situation. The treat of Trigon is a global one and demands _all_ of our attention. I will call the Justice League and inform them of what is going on. Someone will have to protect the cities with the absence of the Titans . . . I would like to keep them out of the fight as much as possible. Cyborg could you start work on some weapons to help us out . . . perhaps increase our power. Star . . . could you arrange somewhere for all the Titans to say as well as flights? Raven . . . I want to talk strategy further with you. Beast Boy could you please go and ensure that we have enough food supplies for everyone . . . and acquire more if we don't. Titans dismissed!" Nightwing yelled.

* * *

This chapter is a little sort with not much going on in it . . . sorry. Also, sorry I have no updated in sooo long. Oh well . . . there will be action comming so stay tuned. Thank you for reading and please please go review!


End file.
